Yami Ryan
Yami Ryan, known as Dark Ryan, is the new spirit of the Millennium Ring. After Ryan Getsueikirite came into possession of the Millennium Ring, his body became host to the spirit, allowing Yami Ryan to freely to take control of Ryan. After Ryan became fully aware of Yami's existence, Ryan could voluntarily give control of his body to Yami. Personality Yami strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of Egypt's greatest noble families and as a great Pharaoh, he always worked hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them. He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. In spite of his icy and regal manner, Yami cares for and protects those important to him. Yami can usually be found near the scene of an important event, most of the time when it's a bit too late, but will rarely step in to intervene, preferring to be in control from outside. After the event is over, he kindly pops up and helps the side he deems fit. Thus far, it has tended to be the side of the protagonists. He often knows more than he reveals and tends to have some form of relationship with most of the story's characters. While he is a major driving force throughout much of the story, he is usually only the catalyst, making others to do the work for him. He also likes building large mental training spaces in secret. He built the first one in his part of Ryan's mind for training, and created a second one inside Ryan's portion for a similar purpose. Biography Origin Not much is known about Unagi's early life, except that he was one of the strongest and smartest Pharaohs of ancient Egypt. He soon married right out of his schooling, to Yukinami, a girl of a rich family, whom would be the basis of the foundation of his dynasty after becoming Pharaoh. Unagi had entered the Priests as the wielder of the Millennium Ring. He would prove himself to the generals and Priests, and soon be promoted to Pharaoh of Egypt. Unagi, in his childhood, made had very few friends and become very close with his brother, Nyorai. They had always competed with each other, even having contests to see which one would succeed to what first. In the case of who would learn to manifest their Ka (monster spirit) first. Nyorai had won, but Unagi soon was able to learn to release his Ka's full power first. The two, though competitive, were very close friends and advisers to each other, when no-one else was there for them. After Unagi got married to Yukinami, Nyorai soon found himself with his own wife as well. However, once Unagi was elected to the throne of Pharaoh, and Nyorai to the Priests, Nyorai became jealous of Unagi's standing in political matters. If that weren't enough, when Unagi revealed at a summit of the six Priests his mastery of the Egyptian gods, this was Nyorai's breaking point. He was officially jealous of Unagi's power. Desperate to gain more power, he made a deal with the shadows, and obtained a Ka known as Noh, the Mage of Destruction, a Ka that could match, if not best the might of the Egyptian gods. He returned to Egypt with a new name, the Millennium Mage, and declared that he would end the existence of the current gods and control the world, to best his brother once and for all. In a bloody battle for existence, Unagi obtained the upper hand, with his signature Ka, Dark Mage Knight, and began to overpower the Mage. The Mage, knowing he would lose, used his new found powers to brainwash Unagi's wife, Yukinami, to attack Unagi. Unagi couldn't hurt her, due to him refusing to hurt his beloved. The Mage then used this chance, and began sealing Unagi's soul in the Millennium Ring. Unagi, with his last bit of energy, tackled his brother. Unagi knew his time drew near, and focused the last amount of power, pushing the Millennium Ring to it's absolute limits, along with most of his blood and used a sealing art to seal Nyorai within the Millennium Rod. He staggered onwards, thinking back to Nyorai's younger days, as the Mage angrily yelled for Unagi to let him go from this seal. Unagi merely ignored his demands, remembering the great times he shared with Nyorai, and slowly closed his eyes as he himself was sealed, and the evil Mage was finally sealed for good. As Unagi's body fell to the floor, the priests arrive. They wept for their fallen Pharaoh, as Unagi's blood leaked all over the floors.